Illusion
by DarcNote
Summary: SHIELD has turned on the Avengers. Now SHIELD is trying to recruit Kai and her friends to join them to defeat the Avengers. The only weird thing is that they're all related to SHIELD or the Avengers and one is related to Loki. But who? What happens when the Avengers are forced to go into hiding to avoid death? Hearts will be broken. Friendships will be tested. OC/OC/Clint
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning.

Kai's POV:

Today, I am seeing the movie 'Les Miserables' this evening with Jet. Alice and Cole are tagging along because they have nothing better to do other than lounge around and pickpocket innocent men and women for some extra coins. Jet and Cole had made enough money gambling this week so that we could all see the musical today. Hopefully, they did not piss off the dealers or the other people participating in gambling. That wouldn't end well and we would more likely be forced to move. Again.

We are only moneyless children due to the fact we've all been orphans since birth. Both of our parents, mother and father, gave us up to a local orphanage when we were born. Unfortunately, no one wanted to adopt any of us. We are all genetically enhanced though. Cole can shape-shift into different mammals, reptiles, or insects along with various items; he also is unnaturally strong. Alice has telepathy, empathy, and is extremely agile and quick. All of Jet's five senses are enhanced greatly and he's able to produce beams of ice from his palms. I can only see electromagnetic waves and create and manipulate lightning and air. We do keep our powers hidden though, because the police and government are out to eliminate mutants.

We were walking on the gray sidewalk down Polar Street. It led directly to the small theater located downtown where all the restaurants and shops were. I looked over my shoulder at Alice, who was very close to Cole. She looked small compared to Cole's buff size. She briefly glanced at me, but she began to mumble to Cole again. I guess that is natural now since they are a couple. Jet's ears were slightly angled towards them and I could tell he was listening to their conversation. His hands were stuffed away in his leather jacket's pockets and his eyes were looking straight ahead, analyzing people in front of him. I was going to ask him what Cole and Alice were conversing about, but the theater came into view and my mouth remained shut. We ordered the tickets at the first window-thing and purchased a drink and popcorn.

I had to admit, the movie made me a bit depressed and sad. I heard Alice sniffling behind me at certain parts, especially the during the death scenes, and Cole murmuring comforting words to her. The seats were also very comfy. Even though the volume on the musical was a bit too loud for Jet and I's ears, the theater was overall good. A drink filled halfway with lemonade sat in a cup holder beside me and I decided to leave it. I heard Alice's seat creak loudly as she got up and Cole snickering. Jet rose from his seat and waited for me patiently. People were already leaving the room, talking anxiously.

"Kai. Hurry up please. My legs are nearly asleep and soon I won't be able to walk properly," Alice's petite voice called to me from her position behind Jet and I.

"I'm trying Alice, hold on. Let me fix my coat," I say as I zip up my jacket quickly.

We left the theater at ten. By the time we were outside, people were already leaving in their vans and trucks. We had to take the bus. A gust of wind blew by all of us, making hair whip around my face annoyingly. Alice had her hair up into a bun, so she did not need to worry. The four of us walked across the dark parking lot and waited at one of the bus stops. The street lamps were on by now and we huddled together, trying to remain warm while waiting for the bus. A blue-ish bus pulled up noisily and all of us got on, payed the toll, and took a seat in the back.

I noticed one man in particular in a suit. He looked very peculiar and too rich and fancy to be riding on a run-down bus around this town. I felt Jet barely nudge me. It was a gesture that meant 'danger' and I knew who the threat was. The man in the suit pulled out his phone and I nervously activated my power. Last time I tried this, the waves became corrupted and I was in a coma for a couple of days. Within a few milliseconds, I could see his conversation and texts to some guy named 'Dir. NF'. I felt Alice probe around in my mind to see the messages.

The Messages:

Dir. NF: You found them?

Suit Guy: Yes. What now?

Dir. NF: Keep an eye on them. We've lost them once. We will not loose them again.

Suit Guy: Of course. Is Phase 2.46 in progress?

Dir. NF: It is being carried out now as we speak.

Kai's POV:

Suit guy snapped his phone shut with a click and I knew both Alice and I figured out who 'Dir. NF' was referring to. Us.

I told Alice to project the image to Cole and Jet, and she did so with no objections. Cole shifted uncomfortably in his hard seat. He was the one to hate it most when we have to move to a new place or when we have to run from the government and/or police. Jet remained in his usual, unemotional state and the bus slowed to a stop in front of our ugly orphanage. We got up, one-by-one, exited the bus slowly, and proceeded to the orphanage's oak door. It was very chilly outside and I shivered as a breeze passed through.

As soon as we stepped inside, I could already tell that Miss Berry was not here. Kids were running around freely and playing games. Miss Berry is one of the woman in charge of this orphanage. The television was on, board games were spread out, food and clothes everywhere, and textbooks filled with homework sprawled out across the floor. Some children were up in their rooms in bed, too tired to play or just not wanting to participate in the games.

"HEY!" Cole shouted and everyone paused to stare at him; he cleared his throat loudly, "Get to bed. Now."

Everyone in the orphanage knew not to disobey Cole. He always got his way, either fighting for it or just arguing. Plus, he looked and sounded a bit frightening sometimes. He had dark brown hair, dark skin but not a full-out African-American color and piercing brown eyes. He had muscles everywhere and his voice was a bit low. Jet however, had slick black hair, hazel eyes, and is more lean that Cole by far. Jet has some muscle, but not as much as most of the teenagers that go to our school. Kids scrambled to their cots and beds as Cole sighed deeply. I heard the doorknob turn and Miss Berry walks in, carrying bags of clothes and a latte. She looked pretty mad when she saw the main room.

"Clean this up right now you four!" she commanded in her high-pitched, nasally voice, looking at us as if she was the queen and we were lowly peasants.

I mentally groaned and walked over to a board game with the pieces thrown everywhere across the room. Cole and Alice started to clean up the food on the tables and shelves while Jet shoved the textbooks around with his foot rudely. I stared down at the grotesque carpet stained with food.

Miss Berry turned on the television and flipped through the channels until she landed on the news. A female fat meteorologist was reporting the weather in a manly voice.

"Breaking news! Stark Tower has just been blown up by bombs!" a reporter says frantically, pictures flashing across the television screen.

That's when our door busts down and men in black clothing burst through with guns, nearly knocking Jet over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Just Run.

Miss Berry shot upwards off the leather, old couch, also hitting her ankle on a glass coffee table in the process. She cursed loudly as the men in black swarmed around the house and broke down even more doors. Crashing sounds were heard everywhere and I smirked slightly at the thought of Miss Berry's flower patch getting ruined. She fumbled around for the small, black remote that was under a cushion and flicked the television off quickly, which muted some annoying reporter who would not shut up about her cat. Jet, who was in a laying position on the stairs, jumped over the wobbly railing easily and joined Cole and Alice, who were flanking me and watching the newcomers cautiously.

"I knew you four were criminals! Take them away! Lock them up or something! They are.. Monsters! Always late, or getting into fights, or just..." she squealed and I could have sworn she almost sounded like a fat, rounded pig.

"They're not getting arrested and I would advise that you go upstairs right now, Miss Berry. This has no need for your consent," a man said, goggles covering his eyes; I am guessing they are night vision glasses.

By now, mini-hordes of the orphan kids were huddled together at the top of the staircase, their eyes as round as saucers. Most of them were wearing pajamas, except for the twelve year olds and up. They enjoyed being rebellious at this age. Miss Berry shoved past Alice and went up the wooden stairs, shooing the children to their bedrooms. She turned the corner to her large study, which was really her place where she stores her beauty supplies and clothes, and slammed the locked door loudly. Jet clenched his fists tightly. Miss Berry disliked him the most out of everyone here at the orphanage. It was silent for a few seconds; the only thing that was heard was everyone's steady breathing and an occasional shuffle of feet. The silence was beginning to bother me. I couldn't do nothing for this long. I had to move around or do something at least. At that moment, Cole's phone went off, and his ringtone was a song called Thrift Shop.

"Hold on," Cole said, stuffing his hand in his pants pocket and pulling out a crappy phone; he flicked the phone open and put it up to his ear, "Hello? Oh.. Who is this? This is Cole. Who am I speaking too?"

Jet snickered and switched his gaze back over to the men and women in black combat uniforms. They all had guns holstered onto their belts and actual weapons, mainly large submachine-looking guns, in their hands. There was a lot of other equipment but I did not feel like identifying each one. I heard Alice, who was behind me, punch Cole in the biceps, making him drop his terrible phone in the process. It clattered to the mahogany flooring noisily. Cole left it on the cold ground and then turned to the small army that surrounded our orphanage. They were staring at Cole with unreadable expressions.

"What do you want?" Cole demanded, his voice becoming firm and serious.

"We need you four to come with us. We have to transport you to a safer environment. You know, to protect you," a woman said calmly, stepping through the mass of people.

"We do not need protecting. I don't know why you had to break the door down and stuff. You could have just asked us in person," Cole states, crossing his arms.

"You remind me of your father.. But really, we need to leave now," the lady says, her hand slowly moving to a piece of equipment located on her back. I could already tell we noticed and Jet tensed up even more than before.

"We are not going anywhere," Cole growls.

At that moment, they open fire, their guns raising upwards at us. Instead of bullets though, they were tiny, but heavy, sedatives. The darts popped out of the gun rapidly and Jet hurriedly made a wall of ice as a temporary shield. Alice was trying to make large crowds of the people who were shooting us feel too terrible to shoot us. It was one of her perks of being an empath. Jet growls beside of me and I watch him reinforce the barrier again. Cole shifts into a giant mole, tiny brown furs beginning to grow on his dark skin. Stubby, white claws grew from his knuckles and he began to dig a hole large enough for all of us rapidly. These people must have really wanted us to come with them.

As soon as he was away far enough, we slid into the hole. Jet covered our path with ice as we ran along the dirt caves. There were worms everywhere, hanging from the ceiling or coming out from the ground. When we reached the surface, Cole was already a human again, luckily he was fully clothed, and we sprinted to the forest. A couple of months ago, we created a safe house for us to reside in. It was expertly camouflaged and inside was only filled with four cots, a radio, and separate chests for each of us. It had wooden flooring, stone-like walls and no windows. The outside walls were completely camouflaged to blend in with the forest. We only created it to get away from this town, especially Miss Berry. In my opinion, her personal goal is to make any kid's life miserable.

I heard a loud shattering noise as Jet's barrier broke. There was heavy footsteps echoing through the tunnel. We ran faster, submerging into the shaded clump of trees. Alice nearly tripped over a root sticking out of the dirt but Cole caught her with his muscled, buff arms. I turned my power on and a holographic band of images popped up. I sifted through various files until I found the one an agent was currently using in the orphanage.

The Conversation:

Mystery Agent: Sir, we have lost them.

'Sir': What! I told you all specifically not to fail! This could endanger us all!

Mystery Agent: I- We know sir. We are working on finding them now.

'Sir': I swear if you don't find them agent, we might as well give up!

Mystery Agent: Yes sir.

'Sir': And tell Agent Hill, if she fails, she's getting a demotion.

Mystery Agent: Isn't that a little.. Harsh sir?

'Sir': Don't argue with me Agent Coulson. I know you and Agent Hill are good friends, but my job is on the line here.

Agent Coulson(Mystery Agent): Sorry Director Fury. I will inform her immediately.

Director Fury('Sir'): Good, now, I have Agent Barton and Romanov patrolling the outside perimeter.

Agent Coulson: Alright, we are sending a team out now to find and collect them.

Kai's POV:

We arrived at the shack a few minutes later. The moon shone down through the leaves, creating a small source of light. A constant breeze was flowing through and I looked around carefully. Cole was opening the door with his key while Alice and Jet were checking the perimeter.

"So. Do you know who Director Fury is, Cole?" I asked curiously.

"Um.. Fury is my biological last name, but I am sure that has nothing to do with this 'Director Fury'," he replies coolly, twisting the key around in the lock.

Cole did sort of remind me of this Director Fury guy. He had that low-ish, commanding voice that could scare people, and Cole could make a menacing tone effortlessly. The door clicked open and I moved towards the inside, shuffling past Cole. What I saw surprised me.

There was a bow, loaded with a dangerous-looking arrow, pointed right at my forehead.

* * *

A/N I was thinking about making Alice fall in love with Thor/Steve so it would be like OC/OC/Thor or Steve, just to make things even more difficult, she sort of will be one of the main characters but Kai is the ultimate main character. And what do you think so far? Review please cause they make me happy. :) PS: Should I add Loki into this story?


End file.
